


The Curse of the Black Witch

by Historyworm40, Ill_sleep_when_Im_dead



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Execution, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Witch Hunts, tags may change since i often change the story at the last minute, updates will be sporadic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historyworm40/pseuds/Historyworm40, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_sleep_when_Im_dead/pseuds/Ill_sleep_when_Im_dead
Summary: There is once a legend about Max the supernatural hunter who was requested one day by the king's adviser to help them get rid of a curse  that was inflicted upon the kingdom of Campbell that put by the black witch.  As Max looks for a solution to the problem, what would happen if the closest demon servant of the witch begins to help him? As their love grow for one another, will this love help get rid of the curse? Or end in tragedy?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend requested this au for a one shot when I decided to extend it to a full length story. I'm barely starting to write so if you guys want me to continue please write in the comments and give some feedback. Thank you and enjoy the story.

“Hey momma! Momma! Look look!” The little girl yelled as she climbed on top of old stone stairs that lead to the rundown city hall. A woman softly chuckles, “I know my little one but please be careful. This place is a bit rundown and we don't know what lurks around here. “ the woman says as the little girl continues to run around while the woman could only sigh an follow behind her. They continued to explore village, the woman looks around and sees that the buildings are covered in mold,and dust from years that have passed by, it clearly showed that no one has lived here in quite sometime. Taking a closer look, she can see the intricate details that each buildings had, each having some uniqueness to them, with small drawings of animals such as the platypus and squirrels or contained the name of the previous owner.  
With the buildings being completely consume by the years of time, the woman knew that those details were the last remaining evidence that people once lived here.  
When they reach to the middle of town, there stood a cracked fountain that had rusted bells surrounding it with a small flag of a pine tree preach on top of it. Slowly waving to the soft winds that were blowing that night.  
The little girl jumped on the fountain as continues the play, all the woman did is sits down. “Momma, what happen to this town? and the people that lived here?” The little girl asks as she spins and runs around the fountain in a carefree manner.  
The woman makes a small smile, as she wrapped herself into her black shawl.  
“Remember that old legend that me and maman used to tell you before bed?” The little girl nods, “Yes I remember.” “Well I shall tell you the legend again but this time I'll tell you the whole thing.” The girl jumps eagerly, “Really!?!” “Yes really, now come here my child and let me tell you the legend of a hero that saved this town from an evil witch. But he didn't do it alone, he got aid from his close friends and from an unlikely ally who became his lover. This is the tale of Maxwell and the demon”


	2. Long Journey and Unexpected Welcome

Our story begins with our hero Maxwell, throughout the land he was known as Max, the strongest supernatural hunters in the kingdom. Clearing out any demons, werewolves or vampires that would terrorize villages but he didn't do all this alone. He also had his trusty bear, honey nuts who would kill any hunter that tried to get in Maxwell's way. Afterall, being a well known hunter didn’t always bring fans to him.

One day when he was at home resting, he received a letter from one of the king’s adviser David who asked for Max’s services to help defeat a witch that put a cursed upon the kingdom of Campbell, and of course they offered him a handsome sum amount of money. So with the rewards in mind, Max accepted the task and with his supplies and his trusty companion. He set onward to the kingdom of Campbell.

When he Max finally arrived, he was completely exhausted for his journey wasn't and easy one. For he had passed through the dangerous kingdom of the wood scouts who were well known for their military power and rough discipline due to their King Pikeman who ruled with and iron fist. While passing through, a group of soldiers one of them being named, “Snake”, confiscated honey nuts and all of supplies due to being a “potential danger” to their citizens. Which caused him to be sidetrack and take about 4 days to rescue honeynuts and get his supplies back with his head still intact to his body. 

Then, he passed through the kingdom of flower scouts who are well known for not only knowing how to hold against on their own but their art of persuasion that caused Max to be almost robbed of all of his money from a poker game.Causing Max to take 3 more days to try to win all of his money and supplies back by helping the girls sell their baked goods to other kingdoms. In other words, his journey being long and difficult is an understatement. . 

However once he finally reached the kingdom of Campbell,it was night time and no single light was lit nor sounds were made. As he looked around, he sees the condition of the small town; broken or cracked infrastructure, a horrid stench came knowing that the trash has been left here quite a while and most of all he saw that every house here is were being covered in mold or some unknown substance. Then that's when Max realized: He might be payed little to nothing for this job.  
“Well this is fucking great.” Muttered Max as he continued to walk through the town with honey nuts at his side, he noticed that along with the bad conditions of the buildings, there are wooden planks that are nailed to the windows and the doors as if wanting to keep something from coming out or from coming in. He decided to keep going to see if there is any signs of life, when he passed by a small tavern, he heard a loud screeching sounds from an animal. He quickly got off his horse, grabbed his gun and ran inside to the tavern while honey nuts followed behind. 

To his amazement, he see a large, inhuman creature eating the entrails of the now dead man who was oddly wearing a clown costume. The animal looked at max with the entrails still in its mouth but clearly angry that he entered. Max quickly took aim and shot the creature.  
The creature however was quick enough to dodged the bullet but honey nuts was able to scratch the creature as he let out a loud roar. The creature screech in pain and bit into honey nut's leg in hopes to get him down. Honey nuts roared in pain as Max loaded up his gun and took aim at the creature and shot at it again. The creature dodged the bullet again and let out a loud screech towards Max before jumping out of the window to escape into the woods. He huffs in anger “Damn it, a demon, ” he thought as he goes over to his injured companion. Honey nuts laid on the floor huffing in exhaustion as Max quickly went to work to patch up his friend with a potion that a mage once gave him during one of his job. She was and odd one but at least she was useful in making healing potions. After healing honey nuts who quickly regains his strength, he commands him to stay put as he goes to investigates the tavern.

During his investigation he found that a window was open from the outside quietly as if the demon knew what they were doing, and when he investigated the bedroom he saw that the pillows and the blankets are drenched in blood, with a bloody trail on the floor that led to the dead man in the living room.  
When he finally approach the clown man who had his stomach open an his eyes wide open in fear, max couldn't help but give him a sympathetic look. “Poor guy, the thing must have gotten him when he was sleeping, and seeing the demon entered his home with little noise. This must be the work of a higher class demon.” He thought as he slowly closed the man’s eyes with his fingers. “But at least you were a tasty meal for the demon.” He stands up and leaves the tavern, with his companion, knowing that he now must go meet the king’s adviser. For all as far as Max knows, this job will be a tough one. He hopes that he better be paid damn well for this.


	3. What The Hell Is Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to you guys that I have very random updates on the story, but apparently commuting to college and working on the weekends does something to your energy and your free time -_-. But thank you for being patient with me and sticking to this story, I definitely have something plan for future chapters.  
> Plus, I want to thank my co creator for without her I don't think I would have the confidence or patient to continue, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Max reached to the king's mansion with his limping companion at his side, he got off his horse and commanded honeynutts to go lay down at a nearby tree to rest while he went to go negotiate the price for the job. Honeynutts complied and he went to lay down at a shady tree with his side still bandage up from the pleasant welcoming party they received last night. Max sighed and ventured inside the mansion. 

"Damn, looks like the rumors are true. The king didn't give a crap about this place. " stated Max as he walked through a very dirty hallway that seems to have been neglected to be clean in years. With cobwebs that covered the ceiling, and even a slight movement of the curtains will unleashed a year worth of dust. 

The rumors he heard about this kingdom's ruler; Cameron Campbell, is that he is very clever yet greedy man that only cares about two things: 1. How to make money as quick as possible, and 2. How much power he can gain. With these goals and ambitions it led for the kingdom to become successful in trading with other neighboring kingdoms and to gain mass amount of wealth in short period of time. However, his selfish desires came at the cost, as years pass the once great and wealthy kingdom became poor and under cared for often the king had to be running away from nobleman who want his head due to his quick money scheme. Soon, this kingdom became the laughing stock between the kingdoms of the Flower and Woods Scouts. 

But why should Max care? After all, he is only here for a week to complete the job, get his money then return home with honeynutts where no one will bother them until the next job. That's the routine he goes by and he's planing to keep it that way.

When Max finally arrived to the throne hall, he notice that the door is slightly open letting some light out allowing him to see two shadowy figures moving. He opens the door and sees a tall scrawny red head man and tan skin, dark, brown hair woman muttering to each other with worried faces but it was too quiet for Max to hear what they're talking about. When he takes a step inside, the conversation between the two adults hushed as the tall red head man approaches him.

"Ahh, it's the famous hunter Maxwell, thank you so much for coming. My name is David and this here is my second in command, Gwen." Said David as Gwen is looking around, clearly not caring what's going on. 

"Yeah, yeah and just call me Max. Now, tell me what the fuck in going on here?" barked Max as David slightly frowned, clearly not liking Max's choice of words. 

"Language." replied David and before Max could have the chance to make a quick witted remark, Gwen spoke. 

"Anyway Max, we called you here and just as you saw yesterday, we have a demon problem. Due to the curse from the black witch who resides in the nearby woods we now have this fucking problem and more people are dying. Just like clown kid from yesterday." 

Max nods, "Yeah, you guys are in deep shit. Since that demon is a higher level meaning that we are dealing with a witch that knows how to conduct high levels of magic, but don't worry I will still be able to handle this witch in no time. But the real question is; do you have the money?" 

David looked at Gwen with a hesitant look but she took over. "Look, we have the money but we can't give it to you until you get the job done." 

Max scuffs, "Ha, sorry sweetie but I don't play that way, it's pay up front now or I'll leave." a smirk appeared on his face. 

Gwen stared back at Max , clearly not affected by his small threat. "Fine then, leave but if you do I'll make sure that everyone in every kingdom knows that the famous hunter Maxwell isn't as good as he claims to be." Now it was Gwen's turn to smirk as Max's smirk faded into a glare. 

"You wouldn't fucking dare." 

"H-hey guys let's calm down now we're all friends here-" nervously said David as he tried to diffuse the situation before it got worse but to this surprise Max lets out a loud sigh. 

"Fine, I'll fucking help you but you two owe me double the amount." 

"Deal." 

Gwen and Max shook hands with each other as David let out sigh of relief that the situation didn't go downhill. 

"Now tell me what the hell is going on around here and why a shit of a village is being terrorized by a high level witch and demon?" 

"Well let me explain this tragic tale with a song-" 

"David. No." 

David was slowly pulling out his small guitar out of his back when Gwen grabs his hand and pushes the guitar back down. 

"Look, the short version of the story is that King Campbell got the black witch pissed off due to one of his quick money schemes." 

Max face palms, one of the downsides of his job is dealing with these kinds of jobs for often the main cause of the problem is always people trying to make money or gain power which leads to ghosts or in this case a witch, to get pissed off. With a bit hesitation he asks,

"What did he do?" 

"He stole a pocket watch and a pendant that belong to the witch then sold them to a merchant." 

"........Well fuck." 

Replied Max. Like he had encountered stupid people who do these kind of stupid things but stealing a witch's possessions and selling them is a whole new level of stupidity and balls. 

"Well where is King Campbell, so I can ask where and who did he sell the items to." 

"He is currently on the run since he tricked a rich nobleman from a far off land and he wants him dead." 

"Well shit, that's going to make my job a lot harder but I'll go ask the villagers if they know anything." 

Both David and Gwen nod, "Your room is already set up, just go talk to a villager name Nikki and she'll take you there, and if you need anything else Max. Don't hesitate to ask." Replied David as he made a big smile. 

"Okay thanks." Max responded as he left the room. Just as he expected, this job got a lot harder.

*********

Max took a deep breathe of the fresh air outside as he was finally out of that dusty mansion that made it impossible to breathe. "Well time to go find this Nikki person," thought Max as he sighs a bit disappointment and walked towards the town square where they're going on about their day as though the incident last night didn't happen. 

He reached to the middle of the village, there was an active fountain with bells surrounding it, it was over flowing with life as three individuals: two men, which one of them has puffy red hair as he wore a white cloak that only a man of clergy would wear however he wasn't wearing any religious jewelry. The other man was wearing a simple attire of a middle class man but what stuck out most to Max was his top hat that rested upon his head as he wore white gloves and a flower pin on his vest. While the third individual was a woman who has puffy green hair that was tied up in two messy pigtail as she wore pants and a loose shirt. As Max took a closer look, he can hear that the two men are the ones arguing while the woman is just listening and laughing. He sighs and decides to go talk to them to see who and where this Nikki person is. 

"Magic does not exist Harrison!" 

"Yes it does! You just gotta believe and once you believe. Magic will become real." 

"Yeah Neil, just believe in magic and maybe you can become his apprentice just like me." 

"......No thanks, I prefer living in the real world." 

"Hey you three, do you know where the fuck this Nikki person lives?"

The three individuals stopped their conversation and looked at Max, the red head looks at him with a skeptical look as the man with the top hat and the woman smiles at him. 

"Hey! You must be the famous hunter Maxwell right!! My name is Nikki and I love to go out hunting and not afraid to bite people." said Nikki as she grabs his hand and shake it rapidly with a tight grip.

".....That's nice." 

Replied Max with a bit weirded out face, I mean with that kind of introduction, how can a person respond? After a few seconds, Nikki lets go of his hand and he pulls back towards himself. 

"Damn she has a tight grip" He thought as he kept a mental note to never piss her off. Who knows how dangerous she could be. Now it was the top hat man turn to introduce himself as he took off his hat and lightly vows at him. 

"Hello, my name is Harrison and I'm the best magician throughout the kingdom of Campbell. If you need any assistance to hunt down this black witch, don't hesitate to ask." 

"Thanks for the offer but that won't be necessary. I already know what to do." 

Harrison slightly frowns at this response to his aid but Max ignores this and turns to look at the red head. 

"Now, who the fuck are you?" 

The guy crosses his arms as he looks at Max with the most skeptical look as if he was undermining him. 

"I'm Neil, I'm this village's doctor and scientist. I came here a few months ago in order to investigate this "curse" and try to find a solution but so far the only things I have encountered are false delusions about this curse and little evidence that a demon is terrorizing this village."

"Are you fucking serious? I know you scientists are very skeptical of magic and shit but if you look at the poor guy last night that was completely ripped apart that it couldn't have been done by a wolf or a bear. I should know this since I do have a pet bear." 

Neil huffs, "I think I have enough about magic and curses and witches for today. I will head home now and continue my research. Good day to all of you." 

He turns around and leaves as Max was left by himself with Nikki and Harrison. 

"What's his deal?" asked Max as he watches him leave. 

"Nothing, he's just like that but once you get to know him he's actually a pretty cool." 

Max huffs, he's not here to make friends, all he's here for is to complete a job, get his money then go back home. 

"Okay that's nice. Now Nikki, David told me that you have my room set up in your home and I need to set down my equipment." 

"Oh yeah, sure! Just follow me!!" replied Nikki as she led the way as Max follows right behind her. Harrison waved goodbye to them as he return to do his magic tricks in front of the small crowd that now formed around him. Unknown to them, a certain demon was observing Max and disappeared into the darkness of the woods to report to his mistress. 

*************

In the deep pits of the forest, a dark meadow resides where light of the sun could never reach, a place where it was once overflowing with light and time so long ago. In a time where the black witch was actually kind towards humans at some point. 

Unlike some fairy tales where they make the witches old and ugly, or even when they were beautiful, they would make them jealous and vain about others. However, this particular black witch was no typical witch, she was actually naturally beautiful with a long wavy dark brown hair that reached to her lower back, bright green eyes that match the color of the bright green grass in a summer day and pale skin that match the color of the snow. 

With a beautiful appearance she also had a kind soul, she would help any creature in need including humans who often get lost in the forest and would guide them out so they can return back to their families. But when King Campbell tricked her and stole her precious possession a year ago, her heart began to grow cold and hatred grew for the humans. So much hatred consumed her heart that she made a deal with the devil to grant her unlimited power so she may curse the wretched humans she once cared for. Now if a single human even takes a step inside her forest, they will be face with a terrible fate worse than death so they may feel the full extend of her wrath. 

The witch was sitting at her thorn covered throne, with her pet crow Ombra resting on her lap, she had her eyes close as she was thinking in deep thought. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Ombra cawed and she looked up to see her closest servant Preston, return. She lightly smiled.

Preston stood in front of the witch as he vowed, "My dear mistress, I have returned with some news about the village." 

"My dear Preston, what news did you bring me?" The witch asked as her soft fingers lightly caresses her dear pet. 

"It seems that your predictions were right, the famous hunter Maxwell has come to save the village from your curse." Replied Preston as he stood up straight. 

"Tch, how pathetic and sad. Not only are humans good at thieving and lying but they are also cowards." She sneers as she stood up, causing Ombra to flutter up and land on her throne. 

"Will you like me to eliminate this threat immediately mistress? If you command it I will make sure that this hunter suffers a horrible fate much worse than Brutus himself." 

Instead of responding, the witch sat down in front of Preston causing him to quickly sit down too and look at his beautiful mistress. Her eyes lowered a bit as if she had a plan in mind. 

"I would like that very much my lovely little demon, but we must be careful. Unlike the others he is heavily armed with weapons that can cause harm to you and me. So we must go this in a different way." 

Preston looks at her with confusion, "What do you mean Mistress?" 

The witch smirks as she picks up a dead flower from the grass and sets it on Preston's ear as she softly pets his cheek. 

"My dear, I think it's time to show these humans how cruel beauty can be. Especially when in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait since there's much more to come!! Again sorry if my updates will be a bit random but I will try to post as soon as a can! Anyway, I want to know whether or not to make the chapters shorter or longer. What do you guys think?


End file.
